User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Concept - Amaia, the First Woe
This next champion concept of mine came to my mind a while ago, when I was watching a YouTube video about what Jinx could have been, from GamingCurios. The "ranged " didn't really click on me up until now, except with a few tweaks it can become another thing entirely and when I came up with what would be a decent ultimate, I decided to make a concept out of it. Enjoy Amaia, the First Woe! |as_lvl = 2.67 |arm_base = 22 |arm_lvl = 4 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |ms = 325 }} Amaia, the First Woe is a custom champion concept. |-|Abilities= Amaia's abilities use a stance system. Using one of Amaia's abilities puts all of them on a static 2-second cooldown. Each stance use a specific amount of ammunition, that refills when its cooldown completes. If Amaia's current stance has no ammunition left, it goes on cooldown immediately, but she is until she switches stances or the stance's cooldown completes. If Amaia completes 50% of one of her basic stances' cooldown without switching stances, she refreshes this stance's cooldown and uses it again without paying its mana cost. |description2= Amaia cannot attack by the regular auto-attack command. Instead, she must press the button corresponding to the stance she currently uses. Amaia can hold down her stance button to auto-fire, and firing does not cancel her movement orders. |description3= Amaia does not gain attack speed, except through growth or stance bonuses. Instead, she gains % attack damage}} for every . |description4= Amaia's bullets reveal units hit for 1 second, but firing reveals her for 1 second to enemies in 1400 range. }} | }} Amaia equips her semi-automatic rifle. |description2= Amaia gains bonus attack speed and can fire while moving. |description3= Amaia shoots in target direction. The bullet stops at the first non-allied unit it hits, dealing physical damage. |description4= When Amaia enters or leaves stance, she gains a burst of movement speed, decaying over 2 seconds. |description5= When Amaia leaves stance, if she has hit a champion within the last 3 seconds, her next attack within 3 seconds enemies for second. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= % |leveling4= % |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | attack speed with her rifle. * At level 18, Amaia with Hail of Fire maxed has ~ attack speed with her rifle. }} }} Amaia equips her grenade launcher. |description2= Amaia gains bonus-armor penetration and deals 50% bonus damage to minions. |description3= Amaia fires a grenade at target location, dealing damage in a and applying on-hit effects to all targets it hits. Grenades can damage turrets if the entire area of effect is in the the tower's hitbox, and wards if the ward's entire hitbox is covered by the grenade. |description4= When Amaia enters or leaves stance, she gains damage reduction for 1 second. |description5= When Amaia leaves stance, if she has hit a champion within the last 3 seconds, her next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds pass through enemies. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= % |leveling4= % |range = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Amaia equips her sniper rifle. |description2= Amaia's attack damage is increased. Amaia must be immobile for second before being able to fire, at which point she automatically faces the cursor. While Amaia is not moving or firing, her firing trajectory updates itself to keep facing the cursor, similarly to . Amaia sees a red silhouette of the unit her bullet would hit, akin to , but so do her enemies if the unit is in their sight range. |description3= Amaia fires a that damages the first non-allied unit it hits. |description4= When Amaia enters or leaves stance, her vision range is increased to 2800 for 2 seconds. |description5= When Amaia leaves stance, if she has hit a champion within the last 3 seconds, her next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds have tripled range. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= |range = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Amaia equips her machinegun for 12 seconds after a 1'''-second cast time. '''Amaia can move during the cast time, but is by 50% for the duration. |description2= Holding down Wormwood cancels Amaia's movement orders. Amaia must hold Wormwood for second before being able to fire, at which point she automatically faces the cursor, but she gains and ignores the attack speed cap. |description3= Amaia fires in target direction. Bullets stop at the first champion hit, dealing physical damage. They apply on-hit effects and can , dealing % AD}} bonus physical damage. Wormwood's firing trajectory updates itself to face the cursor whether or not she is firing, similarly to . |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = 30 |leveling3= % AD}} 1% of target's maximum health)}} % AD}} 30% of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |Begins after leaving stance}} |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1600 }} | attack speed, so with Wormwood, her maximum attack speed is ~ . * At level 6, Amaia has ~ attack speed, so her minimal attack speed with Wormwood is ~ . }} }} Change Log attack damage decreased to % per 1% attack speed from 1%. ;August 25th 2017 * Hail of Fire ** Now grants movement speed when entering and exiting stance. First attack after exiting stance applies a short knockback if she hit a champion recently. * Upturned Volcano ** Now grants damage reduction when entering and exiting stance. First three attacks after exiting stance pass through enemies if she hit a champion recently. * Light Jammer ** Now doubles sight range when entering and exiting stance. First three attacks after exiting stance have tripled range if she hit a champion recently. ;February 5th 2017 * Hail of Fire, Upturned Volcano and Light Jammer ** Mana cost increased to 40 at all ranks from . ;August 26th 2016 * Wormwood ** Ability box updated to mention the damage bonus on critical strikes and that it doesn't apply spell effects. ;June 29th 2016 * Hail of Fire ** Tooltip updated to mention Amaia can fire while moving. }} |-|Strategy= Tips ;Playing as Amaia * Amaia's poke is very potent regardless of her stance. Use each stance's perks to harass your opponent. * Be careful about switching stances. The long cooldowns on Upturned Volcano and Light Jammer can be very punishing. * Amaia can refresh her stance if she goes through half of its cooldown without switching. Maintain safe range after using your last ammo to abuse this. ;Playing against Amaia * Amaia's level 1 is incredibly weak, even with Hail of Fire leveled, as once her 7 ammunition run out, she is disarmed for 3 seconds. * Amaia's ultimate and sniper require her not to move to auto-attack. * Amaia is incredibly skillshot-reliant, and a lot of her damage is telegraphed, so avoiding a maximum of bullets should tone her damage down. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Spread the Revelation allows Amaia to reveal enemies she hits, and Light Jammer has a laser sight that shows if a unit is in its line of fire, so she should never have to face-check brushes, especially with Hail of Fire. * Hail of Fire allows Amaia to fire while moving. Make use of it when you are chasing an enemy or being chased. * Amaia should stand as far back as possible during teamfights, using Upturned Volcano or Light Jammer first before switching to Hail of Fire. If Wormwood is up, she should use it when the fight starts. Its power is enough to melt through even the toughest of frontlines. Runes : The Precision tree is obviously the best primary rune path for marksmen like Amaia. :: Keystones * is as good as usual with Amaia, bolstering her already immense damage capability. Exposing someone can be difficult in lane when everyone's hiding behind their minions, though, and Amaia has no way around that. * is also surprisingly good. Due to , it boosts her attack damage rather than her attack speed, and it is a lot easier to proc than Press the Attack for Amaia. * is decent but Amaia's range and squishiness means she barely gets any use out of it after laning. :: Slot 1 * makes Amaia less vulnerable, but even at level 18, she can only get more than 200 health out of it by itemizing for it. * is the rune Amaia gets the most use out of, if only for the gold advantage it can generate. :: Slot 2 * is the best rune Amaia can get. converts the attack speed into more damage, while she doesn't get as much from or 's lifesteal. :: Slot 3 * Due to Amaia's poor health, is a good choice, sometimes proccing as early as midgame teamfights against enemy marksmen. * helps Amaia make short work of injured targets, and is a powerful asset lategame when every attack counts. * holds more potential damage than the other slots, but Amaia will never get reliable damage output out of it, especially lategame. : Domination :: If used as the primary tree, is infinitely better than Predator or Dark Harvest for Amaia. :: Slot 1 * obviously leads to better damage, but it does not scale with her attack damage, and cannot be applied several times in quick succession, making it underwhelming. * offers Amaia decent sustain in lane, and scales with her attack damage, ensuring she stays as healthy as possible during poke wars. :: Slot 2 * Do not bother with , as Amaia has trouble taking down wards. * offers much needed vision, but Amaia often needs to stay careful, and usually far back, so it isn't the best either. * gives Amaia attack damage, and synergizes with the other runes that amplify her damage. :: Slot 3 * Amaia doesn't get much use out of the Hunter runes. gives her nothing since none of her damage applies it, requires specific itemization, and , while probably the best one out of the three for Amaia, only gives movement speed. : Sorcery :: Don't bother. : Resolve :: If going for a tankier Amaia build, use . Amaia can actually use it decently, while the other two runes are as close as it gets to empty rune slots. :: Slot 1 * is obviously the best choice, giving more durability in extended trades. :: Slot 2 * does nothing until ten minutes, so it is ill-advised against poke lanes, but with Amaia's range, it's usually less of a problem than building armor to exploit it properly. * would be more useful if Amaia didn't have so little health. The healing is also slow, so it's not very useful for her. * is amazing for Amaia, giving early game health that she can trade in for attack damage when she gets rolling. :: Slot 3 * is great if you can farm well. Amaia can grow a lot tankier than anything with her damage output should be. : Inspiration :: Slot 1 * is decent to skip buying boots, but it leaves Amaia very vulnerable to ganks before the 10-minute mark. * is very good to give Amaia a chance to live through an early gank, build into , and decrease its cooldown, all of them safeguard Amaia might just need for a good lategame. :: Slot 2 * can be used to outpace the enemy marksman's power spikes. Use with caution. * is also good, giving Amaia lane sustain in case she needs it. :: Slot 3 * is middling on Amaia, as reducing the cooldown of her stances by 5% provides only a marginal advantage. * lets Amaia catch up to teamfights easier lategame, which makes it great in a CC-heavy composition. ;Item Usage * As a marksman, Amaia's best investments are attack damage, attack speed, and critical strike chance. Cooldown reduction alleviates the downtime on her stances while movement speed helps her kite and chase a lot better, as otherwise she is very slow. * Due to Silence in the Sky, Amaia does not need to rush an attack damage item. is a very good first purchase if your lane doesn't go too well, and helps a lot if you need to press an advantage by pushing. ** Much like with auto-attacks, will work with Amaia's and make her poke range even higher, making it a very good purchase to starve even further lane opponents if you are winning lane. * Amaia does not need the mana recovery from but if you want cooldown reduction, build it first. Otherwise, you're better off with the bonus critical strike damage from . * Do NOT build as its main appeal does not apply to Amaia's skillshot basic attacks. and its upgrades are also a no-no, due to Amaia only being able to proc Spellblade on the first ammo when she changes stances. * is possibly the best lategame purchase for Amaia, as her very low base health maxes out Giant Slayer against enemies with so little as 2300 health, and armor penetration is a very good stat on her, complete with synergy with Upturned Volcano pushing it to 61.5%. Should the enemy team be too intensely focused on heals, don't feel bad about replacing it with , as it helps mitigate recoveries and does not decrease Amaia's damage output against the enemy marksman. * In a build without critical strike chance, Amaia should focus on on-hit effects to synergize with Wormwood. is especially good due to giving both attack damage and attack speed, and 's armor shred makes Wormwood extremely difficult to deal with. is questionable though, because Amaia is can only stack by switching stances before upgrading it, and it weakens even further her already bad early game. But should you manage to upgrade it, Wormwood will melt everything in its path with the 2000 total damage added. * Armor penetration is also very good on Amaia, with items like giving a wide batch of useful stats, and letting Amaia have a chance at not getting obliterated by enemy magic damage dealers. * In case an enemy assassin is clearly focusing on you, can help Amaia get out of sticky situations, but if tank stats are really needed, is your best option. If you are having a really bad time in lane while building , is also a good choice, giving Amaia the cooldown reduction for less downtime, and the armor and attack speed reduction to deal with the opponent. It does sacrifice a lot of Amaia's amazing damage potential, so be careful about building it. * While jungling with Amaia is a bad idea in general, synergizes very well with Wormwood, while gives Amaia the stats she's looking for. Adjust your choice depending on the rest of your item build. |-|Background= Lore Amaia lived a peaceful childhood in Piltover. Like many of the children of the City of Progress, Amaia found her calling at a very early age, when watching her gunsmith father work. She admired the muzzle, stared at the handle, and examined every square inch of the weapon, absorbed by the art. Her early teens hit, and she was already going around in Piltover, fighting crime as the Shooting Star using a variety of weapons. Her escapades, while often successful, weren't met with the universal acclaim she expected: Amaia liked to put on a show for the citizens to watch, and her showing off often did as much damage, if not more, than the thieves and thugs she chased. Amaia's attitude was not fixed by disciplinary sanctions, and going through her teenage problems, she grew even more rebellious. This obviously didn't go unnoticed, and her last intervention saw her upstaged and apprehended by , the Sheriff of Piltover. Since she didn't learn from prison, her disgraceful judgement ended with her being sentenced to exile. Torn between the city and their own child, Amaia's parents decided to follow her to a place where she could go wild at her leisure. Zaun didn't turn out to be as welcoming as the family thought: Amaia discovered the lack of a police and had to resort to killing. After her first murder, an already broken Amaia came back home to her mother's last breath as she fell to the Zaun Gray. Amaia's spunky attitude gave way to her revenge against the state, and in little time, she had made enemies of Zaun's most powerful people. Her home got raided, and even though she was absent again that day, her enemies waited for her this time. With her father as a hostage, they hoped to talk her down, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't have time to aim her semi-automatic rifle at the head of the man who held her father that they detonated a radioactive flare bomb and fled, leaving Amaia's injured father crumbling in his predicament. Realizing her horrible failures, Amaia didn't give chase, instead running at her father to try and save him. Away from danger, Amaia could only cry herself to sleep as her father died in her arms from the burns that her entire right side shared. Beginning anew again, Amaia walked further south, settling down in the Noxian frontier. It was there that she heard about the legend of Mount Targon. Having no belief in the value of her life, she decided to try herself with the life-threatening ascent. To go there, she challenged the first Noxian officer in sight, that said he would grant her the travel if she defeated him. Amaia was the first one to score an injury, so the wounded officer respected his word and treated her with the utmost respect for the travel. Amaia granted the delegation her help when they neared the mountains, encountering Demacian delegations and exiles sentenced to the Crown of Stone. Eventually, she parted ways with the Noxian squad, and turned her gaze to the top of Mount Targon. The blizzard was a stark contrast to everything she had known until then, but especially her burns. Several times Amaia doubted, looked back to where she comes from: the mountain tempted her to come back to the Noxians she had made friends with. But Amaia went on, even as her rigid burned arm's skin tore itself open under the cold, even as black clouds came and went by, obscuring the sight of the eye she could still use, even as the howling winds nearly blew her frail frame off the surface. As she neared the top, she was put through the worst moments of her life: this time, she surrendered as interfered, she knelt down before the man who held her father hostage, but she knew in her head that despite realizing her mistakes, nothing would bring her former life back. She saw the Noxian Invasion of Ionia, and was set to join the Noxians when she recognized their war attire, but she couldn't bring herself to shoot any Ionian from the moment she looked in their eyes: each one knew themselves and embraced their nature, willingly refusing to fight. Shaken by their intensity, Amaia turned back to point her guns at Noxians instead. Their eyes told a very different story: from the moment they took a hit, they either yelled in rage or screamed in fear. Either way, they tried to run, and Amaia wouldn't let them. She cleared the battle with a rain of grenades, walked through the Noxian ranks shooting those who still tried to save their pride by slaughtering Ionians. She walked to the Ionians, bowed down to and dropped all of her weapons before her. Her look of approval soon faded into the stars. The gentle breeze wasn't from Ionia: Amaia was on top of Mount Targon, looking at the stars from above the clouds. Amaia didn't see any higher entity within the stars, but her eyes saw true: she was to become for everyone the bringer of what they truly are. |-|Quotes= Upon Selection * "Revelation is imminent... " Upon Starting a Game * "The Fifth Trumpet is playing... it's too late to repent." * "The skies are silent... they are watching this show." * "Everyone, witness... what you are in the dark." Attacking : ''Amaia's attack quotes are spoken when she hits an enemy.'' * "Your end has come... " * "Resistance is futile... " * "You never hear the shot that takes you down... " * "Purge. All. Evil." * "How does losing everything sound to you... ?" * "You can run, but you can't hide... " * "They will all suffer in time... " * "I reveal the evil in them... " Movement * "Have you ever stared into a bottomless pit? I have." * "I have found my revelation. Let me show you yours." * "I only follow what the skies tell me... " * "I do not tolerate cowardice." * "I can hear the silence in the sky." Joke : ''Amaia holds up her burned right hand, looking at it.'' * "No-one understands my pain... " * "Apply... water... to the burned area... ?" * "I should not have drunk from the Fourth Bowl... " ; Responding to a Joke * (Ally) "Don't expect to get a laugh out of me... " * (Ally) "I don't think I have any laughter left in me... " * (Ally) "My sense of humor left a long time ago... " * (Enemy) "I'm blind to irony and sarcasm... but you're blind to propriety." * (Enemy) "You thought of this one yourself? Don't answer me, this was rhetorical." * (Enemy) "This whole concept of joking is a mask... and I will shatter it." Taunt : ''Amaia holds up her current weapon, fires it at the sky and blows away the smoke coming out of it.'' * "Followers of the wicked, prepare for a slow and painful death." * "The smoke from this pit will be the last thing you'll see... " * "Don't run away... You're only delaying the inevitable... " ;Taunting an Enemy... ;Demacian * "I will reveal the truth behind your golden lies." * "Gold, white and blue... disgusting." * "Righteous and just? What about entitled and headstrong?" ;Ionian * "Enlightenment and revelation are two very different things." * "I can see your spirit. You do not lie." * "Things would've been so different had I known of your place... " ;Zaunite * "Your land's only benefit is you're not being hypocrites." * "Zaun... the most wretched hive of scum and villainy." * "You are an insult to my parents' resting place." ;Shadow Isles champion (including Rorkan) * "There's no revelation for the likes of you... only the mercy of a swift end." * "I am not a , but... I will be one for this time." * "What happens when the light of revelation shines upon a shadow? Let's find out." ; * "See what you've made of me, Sheriff?" * "You will reap the fruits of making the Shooting Star fall." * "I will reveal you as the intolerant prude that you are." ; * "I've attended your shows. It's a guilty pleasure." * "Let's see which one of us can put on the best show." * "You never needed a revelation. All you need is a better stage." ; * "It's not about killing, it's why you do it." * "I will expose the emptiness behind your representations." * "Suffering is a means to revelation. Your art denies the truth." ; * "I used to find guns fun too... at one point... " * "Your revelation will bring the most shocking changes... " * "I do enjoy people's suffering, but I dislike wanton destruction... " ; / * "That look in your eyes... I like it." * "You know, you remind me... of me." * "So you know what it means, losing everything." ; * "Yordles have it easy... they're forgiven for anything... " * "Why couldn't I get away with a bit of damage? I used to be cute too, back then... " * "Hexplosives...? They're just plain old bombs... " ;Yurgen * "Science is no excuse for the murder of my father!" * "Don't take it personally? Don't take it personally when I will kill you." * "The only thing at which you're a professional is ruining lives." ; Responding to a Taunt * (Ally) "Don't give them a shot in the arm." * (Ally) "I prefer my shots... more physical." * (Ally) "The annoyance strategy is a shot in the dark." * (Enemy) "I'm a crack shot. Your shots are crack." * (Enemy) "You desire to annoy me? Take another shot... " * (Enemy) "You speak boldly for someone within shooting range." |-|Potential Skins= ;Shooting Star Amaia * A more colorful, brighter and prettier Amaia, like she was before her exile. Also takes inspiration from . * New lines for everything, depicting the fun-loving crime-fighter she was before her exile. ;Scorched Earth Amaia * Amaia's projectiles effects turn into fire. Her burned right side is brighter. ;Program Amaia / PROJECT Amaia * Self explanatory. Aimbot jokes. ;Underworld Amaia * A Halloween skin. Amaia's right side is decaying rather than burned. * She has the standard voice filter for this type of skins, and her projectiles' trail is a blue-green mist. ;Order of the Lotus Amaia * An Ionian skin for Amaia, depicting her if she moved to Ionia instead of Zaun. * Her bullets leave a pink trail with a green line at the center. Her guns share the design of 's swords. ;Dark Star Amaia * Amaia as she could have become at the top of Mount Targon: cosmic evil. * The skin would obviously need new particle effects, and her burned side is instead like 's left arm. |-|Trivia= * Amaia makes a lot of references to the New testament's Book of Revelation, that depicts the events of the Apocalypse. Her passive, The Fifth Trumpet, and her champion title, the First Woe, depict the same events. * She shares a quote with : "I do not tolerate cowardice.". * Her joke: "No-one understands my pain... " is a typical emo quote, referencing her moody and depressed disposition. Both of her other jokes refer to the facts that her body is burned: the first is a common internet joke, while the second is another reference to the Book of Revelation: the Fourth Bowl's contents burned people under the sun's intense heat. * Her taunt to Zaun champions: "Zaun... the most wretched hive of scum and villainy." is a direct reference to Star Wars. Category:Custom champions